A Gift
by KaleidoscopeRM
Summary: Deadlox is angry at Sky for some unknown reason but Mitch has come to the rescue! "Why not go stuff some fluffy creatures?" "WHAT?"


**A Gift**

**Skydoesminecraft x Deadlox**

**Word Count: 1,715**

**Summary: Deadlox is angry at Sky for some unknown reason but Mitch has come to the rescue! "Why not go stuff some fluffy creatures?" "WHAT!?"**

"Deadlox!" Sky called. "Come on, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"You know the exact reason why I am mad at you," Deadlox said grumpily, crossing his arms and turning away from his one month boyfriend.

"No, I don't," Sky said completely serious. Deadlox huffed and left their bedroom, slamming the door loudly. "Deadlox!"

Snickering was heard from the closet. Sky raised an eyebrow and moved over to the closet. It wasn't big enough to actually hold a person inside it, but apparently, someone really wanted to be in there. He opened that closet and his eyes widened in shock. "Mitch?"

"Hey, dood, how's it going?" Mitch was currently squeezed between two boxes. He seemed stuck—or at least to Sky he did.

"Mitch, are you alright in there?" Sky nearly laughed as Mitch tried to shake his head, finding he couldn't and saying;

"Nah, dood, Jerome and I were playing hide 'n' seek."

"Before I came in here, Jerome was outside, chasing a butterfly," Sky looked at Mitch, his laughter being released with the annoyed look Mitch gave him.

"Biggums gets distracted easily," Mitch mumbled off handedly. "Can ya help me outta here Sky?" Sky laughed but nodded, offering his hand to Mitch. Mitch glared at him and Sky burst into laughter once more. Sky grabbed Mitch by the head and pulled hard, Mitch coming free and falling to the floor in front of Sky. "Could've been gentler, y'know." Sky just snickered.

"So, Sky, relationship problems with Deadlox?" Sky's snickers turned into a heated glare.

"Absolutely not—"

"Bull crap. I was in that closet for a good five minutes before Deadlox started yelling at you."

Sky sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I have no idea what's wrong with Deadlox."

"Maybe he's PMS-ing?" Mitch offered. Sky stared at him before protesting;

"I thought when I announced I was gay, it made things very clear that I didn't want to deal with girls PMS-ing and from several encounters with Deadlox, I can come to the conclusion that he has only two holes, on for food and the other—"

"I got it dood!" Sky and Mitch both laughed. "Well, there has to be a reason."

"I seriously have no idea what I did."

Mitch put a hand to his chin and thought. He hadn't the slightest clue why Deadlox was mad at his friend but, he knew exactly how to get Deadlox _not _mad at him anymore. "What say you to stuffing fluffy, adorable creatures?"

"Wait, what?"

**~A Gift~**

"Mitch?"

"Yeah, dood~?"

"What the hell are we doing here?" Sky shouted loudly, making mothers cover their children's ears and glare at him. Mitch grinned at him mischievously. Sky was referring to the big store in front of them. Mitch had brought the budder king to Build-A-Bear, saying it would make Deadlox no longer angry at him. The place was filled with children of all ages and mothers milling around, talking to each other. A few teenage girls giggled to his right and began whispering about how handsome he and Mitch were. "You better have a good reason Mitch."

"Dood, I told you, get Deadlox a Build-A-Bear and he'll no longer be mad at you." He smirked happily. "Works every time for Jerome." Sky shook his head, thinking how it would work for Jerome—the man was like a kid. "Lezgo, dood."

The two walked into the store, seeing many children running around screaming. White stuffing was flying everywhere and clothes were all mixed up in the once organized bins. "Mitch…"

"See ya later dood, gonna get biggums one," Mitch waved at Sky, leaving him to fend for himself in unfamiliar territory. Sky tried to grab Mitch's arm, but was unsuccessful and instead grabbed a little kid's hood running by.

"Mommy!" the kid screamed and ran to his mom after Sky let go of his hood. The woman gave him a menacing glare and moved her kid away, Sky sighed. _I better get this over with. _

**~A Gift~**

"Here, Sky, put this inside it."

"_Don't do dis!" _Sky stared at the little voice contraption in Mitch's hands. Mitch played it once more, a high-pitched, _"Don't do dis!"_ emitted from the device and Sky began his laughter. Mitch snickered with him and hurriedly stuffed it inside the stuffing of the small bear plushie with headphones.

Mitch stuffed a small device inside his own puppy plushie and grabbed a needle and thread. He gave one to Sky and they both began stitching the plushies heads on. Sky raised an eyebrow at Mitch when they were done. "What did you put inside that one?" He nodded his head referencing the puppy plushie in Mitch's hands. Mitch stared at him and then squeezed the plush pup.

"_I love you~!" _Sky stared at Mitch before making spluttering noises and pointing at the plushie. Mitch shrugged before saying;

"Jerome likes stuff like this and that way, I don't hafta say it all the time," Mitch promptly blushed and fumbled with the plushie in his hands. Sky set a hand on Mitch's shoulder and stared at him, looking into his eyes.

"That is _genius!_" Sky declared, throwing his hands out wide, holding tightly to the plush bear. Mitch laughed and the two went up to the register to pay for their Build-A-Bears and left the store—several children trying to drag their mothers inside.

"_See? _Those two old men went inside! I am not too big for it!" a kid that looked about ten shouted at his mother, pointing at them. His mother glared at them before pulling her child away from the store.

"We just caused something terrible, didn't we?" Sky asked.

"Nah, dood. We made _history,_" Mitch grinned and the two got on the bus home.

Sky wondered what Deadlox would think of his gift. He actually put a lot of heart into picking out the right colored bear and even tried a rabbit or puppy before deciding on the bear. They had a replica headset of Deadlox's and a golden amulet like Sky's. He had put both on the bear plushie before wrapping a black belt around it. They were there for a good three hours before they finally decided to finish up. He squeezed they bear and smiled softly as it emitted the high-pitched, _"Don't do dis!" _He really hoped his younger lover liked it.

"Quit imagining Deadlox naked and lezgo dood," Mitch's voice permitted through Sky's imagination of reactions Deadlox could have—none of them bad. Sky blushed but followed Mitch off the bus and they both walked down the street, cradling their plushie gifts in their hands. When they arrived at the shared house, they split ways as Mitch went to find his bacca. Sky climbed the stairs and went down the hall to their bedroom.

"Deadlox?"

"Balcony."

Sky gulped. This reminded him of asking the brown haired boy to be his boyfriend—in the end, Deadlox had to do it because he was stuttering too much. When he got closer, Deadlox turned around, arms crossed, glaring. "Deadlox, I'm sorry for whatever I did…" he held out the plushie. Deadlox took it and stared at it, his face breaking into a smile.

"It's so adorable!" Deadlox exclaimed, hugging it to his chest. His happiness was depleted when he heard muffled words come from the plushie. He stared at it again, glanced up at Sky, looked back down, squeezed the plushie and turned red when he heard the high-pitched, _"Don't do dis!" _He slowly looked back at Sky, who gulped.

"Take it back."

"Huh?"

"I do not want IT!" Deadlox shouted, throwing the plushie at his stupid boyfriend.

"B-but! Deadlox! C'mon! You said it was adorable!" Sky complained, trying to give the bear back to his boyfriend.

"Take. It. Back." Deadlox said, leaving no room for argument and promptly left Sky standing on the balcony, going down stairs.

To say Sky was upset was an understatement, was perfectly correct. He moved to the bed and sighed, placing the plushie there, rubbing his eyes. He spent so long to try and find the perfect gift for his boyfriend. "All that work for nothing," Sky groaned. He plopped backwards on the bed and moaned. He was so preoccupied with his grief, he didn't notice someone come and sit next to him. When said person cleared their throat, he looked up.

"Deadlox? Didn't you leave?"

"Yeah, well, Mitch and Jerome were getting it on on the couch, and I couldn't stay there. Besides, Mitch said you spent so long trying to find the right plushie for me. I-I shouldn't have been so ungrateful and bratty. 'M sorry."

Sky sat up and pulled Deadlox into a hug. "Eh, it's alright. I should've known you wouldn't have wanted a plushie to say your line." Sky smiled and kissed Deadlox's nose. "Just between us, it was Mitch's idea to put it in there."

"And you agreed?" Deadlox scrunched his nose up and stuck his tongue out at Sky. Sky smirked and quickly brought his mouth down onto his boyfriend's. Deadlox gasped loudly, causing Sky to smirk once more, taking the advantage. Their tongues battled for dominance before Sky ending up shocking Deadlox by throwing him onto the bed.

"Of course I did," Sky grinned mischievously, beginning to remove his shirt. "And it sure did work," he smirked, placing his hands on Deadlox's waist and kissing him once more.

**~A Gift~**

"I told you what would happen biggums~!" Jerome hugged Mitch from behind kissed his cheek. Mitch grinned, pulling Jerome in for a full kiss.

They were outside Sky's and Deadlox's room, listening in on their conversation. They began to go to their own room when they began hearing the muffled moans. "Well, what do I get for bringing you another plushie?"

Jerome looked back at his Canadian and smirked. He walked over to Mitch and placed one hand on his belt buckle, the other crawling up his shirt. "I can think of a few things~."

"Well, lezgo then biggums!" Mitch grabbed a giggling Jerome's hand a tugged him into their bedroom.


End file.
